Opposite Date
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: This is a different ending to this episode. I saw that look and I needed to write something about it and when he walked up to her I thought he was going to kiss her or tell her she's lying. Humph! My ending! Bade Jade/Beck


**I was some what happy with how this episode and I wanted a different ending. Didn't any of you see that smile ? and that look? ...**

* * *

"_I'm not mad."_

Beck walked up to her and looked her in the eye," You're lying."

She averted her eyes to the wall," I don't know what you are talking about; of course I'm okay with it."

"No you're not, I know when you're lying and you're lying." He was looking directly at her, waiting for her to look back at him. The man sitting behind him with the green pet container, leaned a little to the side at looked at her," Are you sure, she looks like she is telling the truth?"

"She's good at lying, but I know otherwise," he turned back to Jade," Do you remember that time we were late for class, because we were in the janitor's closet?"

"Yes." She murmured. The little girl in the back came back in the conversation.

"What were you doing in the janitor's closet?" Of course the little girl asked them that.

"Oh! They were having s-"

"CAT!" Jade and Beck shouted at her at the same time.

"Whaty?" She said innocently.

"Anyway, we went back to class and the teacher asked us what we were doing and you told her you had a doctor's appointment and I had to pick you up, you had a look in your eye; I would notice it anywhere." The lady sitting right next to him got interested.

"So you're not okay with it?" Beck rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes I am." Jade insisted.

"No you're not."

"YES I AM !"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" He was in her face merely inches away, and then he looked in her eyes. There was that look; that they shared oh-so-long-ago; that look other people didn't understand. That was the look of love. He grabbed her face and kissed her, holding on tight as if she would disappear. She returned the kiss, cupping his face. He pulled back regretfully; he knew they needed to breathe.

"I love you." He whispered, she mouthed it back, not all hat comfortable showing her affection in public.

Suddenly a voice burst their little bubble," I have your ointment!" They let go of each other and turned to the voice," alright you have to rub on the-"Tori stopped her; it was uncomfortable enough to know what it was for she didn't need to hear it again. She looked back at Jade and Beck waiting to see what was going to happen.

"So…." She drew out. Suddenly Cat shouted," Yay! I get to drink my strawberry lemonade smoothie!"

Everyone looked at her confusingly," Why didn't you drink it before?" The man sitting behind Jade said.

"Well, like I said, it was StrawBecky and LemonJade and since they weren't together I felt uncomfortable drinking it." Even though it was kind of strange it was in some way logical for Cat and did make some sense.

"Oh! I love strawberry lemonade smoothies!" The little girl in the back said, grinning widely.

"I hate lemonade!" Jade said to Cat not removing her hands from Beck.

"Then, why did you give Beck for is birthday?" Tori said.

"Because, he likes lemonade." She answered back simply.

"But, if he had the lemonade, he would taste like lemonade." Jade glared at her, she made sense, but Jade had no answer.

"Okay!" Beck said wrapping his arms around Jade's middle pulling her closer, he's got back his chance and was not letting go. He thought about all the comments they made while him and Tori were talking to the people in the Pet-mergency place; they were right- except for the part where it shouldn't matter that he went out with Tori.

"We're going." He said looking at Jade, before turning to the others.

"But you didn't answer any of our questions." The man sitting on the right said. **(A/N: The right side of you tv screen)**

"Well, sorry Tori, She is prettier, she's beautiful and you were right I was hiding from my feelings. I saw you go out with Andre and figured that you'd move on already, so I tried but it was wrong and," he turned to Tori," we do kind of look alike." Tori nodded at that in agreeing.

"Oh my gosh! Jade you're wearing a turtle neck!" Jade looked and realized she was and replied," I am but I am not a weenie like Robbie." She turned to walk out and reached her car to realized Beck , Tori and Cat were following her.

"Why don't you go home yourselves?" She glared at them; she didn't like people in her car unless she had a good reason, like leaving Tori in the desert.

"Well, we don't have a car and I know you won't let Cat walk home by herself." Beck answered to her smirking.

"Well, I am not driving then." She crossed her arms and glared at him. He pulled out keys out of his pocket and shook it in her face.

"I still have your keys, so I will drive." She just rolled her eyes and walked to sit in the passenger seat not saying anything.

They got in the car and dropped Cat off before going to drop Tori off.

"You guys look terrible, by the way." Jade stated.

"Well, it wasn't a date so why dress good." Tori said.

"You better not dress like that when you take me on a date." Jade said eyeing Beck's outfit," You don't even wear that to sleep, you wear boxers, full stop. And you Vega," she said looking in the review mirror," you wear _that_ to sleep."

Tori looked weirded out for a bit," how do you know that?"

"Andre told me, oh my God, never hang out with him again, all I hear is Vega this Vega that, I was glad that whole Hambone thing happened, I would have died." Beck looked at her strangely, she rarely rambled, but he could tell she didn't want to talk about anything specific with Tori still in the car."

"What do you mean? OF course I wear this to sleep, what do you wear?" These were standard pajama clothes, except for Cat she wore footsie pajamas, the ones for little kids.

"I wear one of his flannel shirts," she stopped and Tori looked at her," and…?"

"And what? Nothing else, but rarely I wear boy shorts with it." Tori did not need that image in her head. She shook her head banging it on the seat," I really needed that Jade." Jade smirked and Beck chuckled.

"Do you remember that time you only wore-" he was cut off by Tori.

"No, I'm leaving."

"But we're almost there." Beck said, stopping her.

"I don't want to be part of this conversation." And with that she hopped out the car and walked away. Jade and Beck turned to each other and shrugged, before heading to his RV.

They went inside and sat down. They were like that for a while before Jade asked," did you really mean what you said?"

He reached for hand and looked in her eyes," Of course, Jade I love you, and I don't want to see you move on, me hanging out with Tori was nothing more that you and Cat, except for the sleepovers, that would be weird, and I only like Tori as a friend, not even a sister, Cat's like a sister to me. You are my love and nothing's gonna change that." She looked at him, and then gave him a peck.

"I love you too, and I don't say it much because you know I don't like sharing my feelings. I'm always jealous, because girls are all over you and you say you're mine and I'm yours, I can't help but feel you don't care when you don't tell them off or anything, I know you're nice or whatever, but just do it sometimes, just please? For me?" Jade looked pleadingly at him.

"I promise."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :) and review and favourite!**


End file.
